


The Program

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crushes, Embarrassment, F/F, Fencing, Holodecks/Holosuites, swashbuckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Ensign Tompkins, embarrassed, talks about her romantic holodeck program with Captain Janeway





	The Program

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 7 - Word Prompt - Sports

“It’s not really sport.” I said in response to Captain Janeway’s interest in my holodeck program. She had noticed the sword in my hand while passing me on the way to holodeck two. 

“I want to work on my fencing skills, but, it’s more of a swashbuckling adventure.” I continued.

It all sounded rather silly describing it to another. And I was slightly embarrassed at her interest in my program.

“Hmmm, I’m intrigued.” She said her voice lowering. “Tell me more.”

I had always felt uncomfortable when others read my stories or took part in my holodeck programs. And this current situation was anxiety inducing. The woman I was in love with, the Captain no less, wanted to know about my program. 

She had put me on the spot. I had no choice but to elaborate. 

“It’s a bit of romance and adventure set in the French Revolution era. And..... ahh.......” I stumbled over my words, immensely self-conscious. ”There is a fair bit of sword play in it......... and the main character, my character...... falls in love with a female soldier.” 

“Oh,” She said smiling. “It sounds like it would be rather fun.”

“It is,” I replied, being candid with her. 

I bit my lip as I debated whether I should invite her to join me. It was the polite thing to do, but I would die of embarrassment! I had put the highest level of security protocols on the program, to ensure my privacy and conceal my crush.  
How could I tell her that I had modelled the soldier on her? On her traits, appearance, air of confidence. How I had imagined her in tight breeches, knee high boots, corseted bodice and a sword at her hip. Could I ask her to play the character? Should I tell her? 

“Would you like to join me Captain?”

My heart was in my throat, pounding with apprehension.

“I would love to Ensign.”

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I was in shock. Speechless.

“I’ve never fenced before.”

“I can show you.”

Should I tell her now about the character likeness? I thought. No, wait until your run through the scenarios and characters. Then I’d cross that god awful bridge. 

I pressed the door pad and the holodeck doors opened. We walked through.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another hard one. It needs more work I think


End file.
